


At Last I Get What I Want

by edbighead



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, almost smutty, slow burn crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edbighead/pseuds/edbighead
Summary: Uh, pretty much what the tags say. Happens after the Santiago race.





	At Last I Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so rusty, please don't hate me. This was a product of ideas over twitter.

It was easy, almost too easy to fall into something like this again for Jev. Things hadn’t felt this easy for years; having this sort of rapport with a teammate was something he had missed dearly. It had been at least 6, if not 7 years, since he had this with Dan, and look where that got both of them. Dan fared better in the other series, but Jev wouldn’t trade what he had now for what could have been.

He had known of Andre for a long time, had respected the older man. He also had held a long simmering crush that lead to a few masturbation sessions as well, but didn’t think anything would ever come of it. Andre had a tendency to be intense, but once he liked someone, he liked him or her and was protective of him or her. Jev really enjoyed that, much more than he thought he would.

Jev felt so comfortable around Andre that he had a tendency to get reckless with the masturbation. He would cut it close, when he knew Andre would be coming, when he knew Andre would be face timing him soon, when he knew Andre would need the bathroom they would be sharing. Almost getting caught was part of the high. Jev felt like they were flirting already, things had come to a boiling point in Santiago. Andre had bumped him during the race and Jev couldn’t help himself, he had to make a penis joke about the mark left in the rear of his car by Andre.

After the late presser, things felt different then they had in the other races. “That was a lot of fun out there today.” Jev didn’t want to push too much, to have Andre totally pull away. “Do you want to make tonight fun?” Andre has a strange look on his face, as they get into the car that was there to take them back to the hotel.

Jev pauses before speaking as they put their seatbelts on, “What do you mean?” Andre whispers, to not let their driver hear what he’s about to say “Let me put it plainly, I’ve heard you masturbating and I get so hot from it. So hot that I’ve had to take care of myself afterwards.” Jev gasps before laughing quietly, it’s almost a relief to have it partly out in the open, even if Andre doesn’t know quite why Jev is doing it so often. “I only hit you because of what I want to do to you.” Now it’s Andre’s turn to laugh.

They were sharing a suite of rooms, because of course they were. That’s how these things always worked, didn’t they? Jev knew he didn’t have to say anything as they walked into the hotel, besides saying how much he wanted a shower first. “Together in the shower? To save water?” Andre smiles so big after saying this, Jev has no heart to say no, in fact, he can’t say no because he’s wanted to see Andre’s ass with water glistening over it for months.

Andre is first into the room, first to set his stuff down and first to start stripping down. Jev is more than happy to take his time, watching the show that Andre is trying to put on. Andre walks into the bathroom and Jev hears the water come start. The bathroom is nicer than the one Jev has in Paris, but only because of the fact that it has more faucets and a larger shower stall. Jev pulls off his jeans before walking to the door of the bathroom.

He lets out an involuntary low moan upon seeing Andre. There’s a pair of boxer shorts next to the sink, Andre is standing with his back to Jev, with his hands on his hips, waiting for the water to heat up. Andre half turns to look over his right side, dropping his right arm, “Like what you see?”

Jev can’t respond, he can’t do anything but close the distance and put his mouth over Andre and do what he’s wanted to do for months, well years, if we’re being honest. Andre fully turns before moving into the kiss, into Jev, Jev senses more than feels Andre’s semi hard cock against his leg. The kiss is more of a question than anything else, asking Jev what he wants, what he demands out of this situation. Before Jev absolutely loses it, he pulls away, wanting to get himself fully naked and them into the shower.

Jev pulls them into the shower, they both smell so badly, even if he enjoyed the sweaty champagne kiss. “What a dirty boy you are, let’s soap you up.” Andre, ever the jokester, grabs the soap, squirting some into his hands before putting them onto Jev’s chest. Jev can’t help but laugh because this is wonderfully intimate, yet everything he needed and wanted at this moment. “I could say the same to you.”

“Yes you could, turn around.” Is Andre’s response; Jev let’s himself be washed, including his hair, before doing the same to Andre. They share a few more kisses and half hearted grabs at each other’s asses and cocks, but it’s almost as if they know this is the warm up for what’s coming after the shower. Once they’re both finally done, Andre reaches around Jev to turn the water off, patting Jev on the ass to get him out.

Wrapping themselves in towels, Jev starts to wonder if this is actually what he wants, wants to head down this road again with a teammate. It was almost open knowledge that they all messed around with each other to some degree, spending this much time with anyone, you were bound to try anything once, twice or too many times to count or care about. But someone you looked up to, it was almost too much?

“No cold feet now Vergne?” Andre is standing near the door to the bathroom in all his naked glory. “Slight cold feet, lukewarm feet if you will.” He’s struggling for the word in French, it’s always moments like this that he forgets and defaults to the English. “I can go easy on you, if that’s what you’d like.” Jev only nods, because that’s all he wants. It’s only now that things from the race are fully hitting him. He finishes drying himself off, draping the towel over the tub for housekeeping to get in the morning.

He follows Andre into the part of the suite that Andre had claimed, he had arrived first, first dibs and all that. Jev climbs onto the bed, getting on his back, only partly noticing that Andre is getting something out of his bag. Tenting his legs, Jev sighs softly, Andre’s bed is nicer than his. He doesn’t know if it’s because it smells like the older man or because it’s actually nicer. Andre stands back up and notices how Jev is on the bed, “You look comfy. I almost don’t want to fuck you and get you worked up.”

Jev moves his legs back down, “I can start with that if you like,” touching himself, he doesn’t have far to go before he’s fully hard. He’s been close all throughout the shower, but realizes he doesn’t want to finish too early.

Andre giggles softly, a sound Jev loves hearing; “I have lube and condoms, but for the love of what’s holy, let me suck you off first.” Andre tosses the items next to Jev before launching himself onto the bed and taking Jev.

Jev had a good feeling about the race but is so glad his good feeling has carried into tonight.


End file.
